Together
by RunYouCleverBoyAndRememberMe
Summary: There is a reason why they called it two streams. It was meant for 2 people. Amy and Sherlock meet in the Twostreams facility.


**based on a picture i saw while browsing through facebook please review! **

2 weeks. 2 weeks and her boys had yet to rescue her. She had had a weird conversation with herself, while she had been crying. She had tried to persuade her older self to rescue her, but she hadn't. Amy had decided that it was just something to make her go mad. A trick from the system. For the time, Amy had been hiding out in the time engines. It was very boring, but she couldn't leave because of the hand bots. I the end, her curiosity was too much and she decided to explore. She crept back to the gate, and pressed a few buttons, trying to decide where to go.

_Lab_

_Lab_? She thought, then shrugged and said "why not?"

The doors spun and she ran through them. She gasped. Sitting on the floor was a tall lanky man dressed in a suit, his messy black hair all over the place. He was bouncing a ball. He gave her the briefest of glances.

"There is no way out" he said, his deep voice resonating around the lab

Amy stared horror struck, what? How? Who? The man checked his watch

"3:15, the garden should be clear"

With that he stood up and strode past Amy and through the door.

"Who are you?" she managed to blurt out.

"The names Sherlock Holmes and the address was 221b Baker Street"

-ooo000ooo-

It was a week Amy could not forget. She followed Sherlock around, watching as he defeated hand bots with a sword he had found at the museum, and learning when the schedule's for the where the bot's where. Sherlock didn't say anything about his past or how he came to end up in Two streams. He deduced the hell out of Amy, and was even mildly impressed when she told him where the engines were and how they could keep them both safe. She told Sherlock about her life with the Doctor, her marriage to Rory, anything to keep them both entertained.

-oooo0000ooo-

One year. One year and they still didn't know how to get out. Sherlock and Amy, against the Handbots. They had made Amy some amour that Amy stitched together, while Sherlock worked on a robot that would obey them and not the computer. Still Amy did not lose hope. She knew her boys were coming.

-ooo000ooo-

She told Sherlock about the sonic screwdriver and how it might be useful. Sherlock made one. Sherlock insisted it wasn't a screwdriver, but a probe. Amy disagreed.

-ooo000ooo-

The day came, 2 years onto their prison life, when Amy ran out of memories to talk about. She cried. Sherlock, inexperienced how he was, tried to comfort her. Poorly. She slapped him and told him he was a emotionless machine and stormed off. He found her in the gallery, pining over the Mona Lisa, wishing she could go home. He didn't tell her he wished it too.

-ooo000ooo-

A 5th Christmas came and went. Sherlock refused to put up any decorations, but Amy made him. She gave him a microscope, from the lab. He gave her a robot. She called it Rory. And he spoke a little about his life. That before he had ended up here, he had been about to head over to the local morgue to beat a corpse with a riding crop.

-ooo000ooo-

Sherlock and Amy had another argument. These happen more frequently as they entered year 7. Amy stormed off, but in her haste forgot to check the time. She ran straight into the 6:17 patrol of the gallery. She tried to fight, but she was caught without her amour or sword. Sherlock jumped in front of her as they reached out, slicing and chopping at the Handbots. She had joined in too. And then she saw the syringe enter his arm. She made quick work of the rest of the handbots, but she knew that it was already too late. Sherlock's body was rejecting the medicine. It was killing him. She cried as she held him, in his arms.

"Don't cry Amy" he said "I despise sentiment"

"No-don't-"

"Amy… listen. Don't give up hope. They will find you, your boys."

"How do you know?" she sobbed. His breathing slowed down and his next words were his last.

"I'm a….consulting detective. I'm… always…right."

She sat there and cradled his body. 36 years of solitude and finally begun

-ooo000ooo-

As the Handbots closed in on Amy, she continued to stare at the earth.

"Did I ever tell you about a boy I met there, who said he had been in a band?"

As she slipped into darkness, she thought of them.

Sherlock and Rory

Her boys.

-ooo000ooo-

Time reversed. Sherlock never met Amy. Sherlock sat in the lab, bouncing his ball. The door opened. A man stumbled through, with sandy hair and blue eyes. He saw he was an Army doctor and he'd been invalided home from the army. Sherlock deduced the man in seconds. He limped to a stop.

"wha-" the man started to say

"Afghanistan or Iraq?"

**i might continue this, maybe a little abot more about them together. can you guess who i sent to keep sherlock componey? as always like and review!**


End file.
